Electronic cigarette is an innovative electronic product, which has an appearance and smell similar to that of a conventional cigarette, but is healthy and environmental-friendly for people.
With the increasing number of users of the electronic cigarette, more demands are made on the function of the electronic cigarette. An intelligent electronic cigarette including a wireless communication module and a control module is disclosed in the Chinese application No. 201310684449.X. Smoking parameters may be encoded by the control module into a smoking parameter file in compliance with a wireless communication protocol. The smoking parameter file may be decoded into a smoking parameter signal and transmitted to an intelligent terminal by the control module by using the wireless communication module, thereby enabling a real-time or timing interaction between the control module and the intelligent terminal.
In the above technology, although interaction is enabled between the user and the electronic cigarette, the interaction is limited to a user understanding his/her smoking condition, and the interaction of information between users cannot be achieved.